The Things I See
by dontstopbelieving123
Summary: Couldn't think of a good title sorry. Emma leads a strange life. They're lots of things that even she doesn't understand. When she meets the Doctor things only get stranger but it also leads to the adventure of a lifetime. I hope you like sorry for the not so good summary but again hope you like it!


**Alright so this has been like boiling in my brain for months and it's weird but I think now I'm finally writing it down and I know I already have a doctor who story with an OC in it but this one is completely different alright so just putting that out there and um bear with me on this guys it's been sitting in my brain for awhile so I'm just going to see how this goes. **

_BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP_

The loud shrill of the alarm clock blared, forcing Emma to wake up. She lifted her head and looked at the clock only to find herself unsatisfied with the time. It wasn't as if she didn't expect to wake up at this hour she just didn't like waking up. Her hand curled into a fist as she smacked it down on the snooze button. She could sleep a couple more minutes, she had gone swimming at her friends house last night. That sort of counted as a shower right?

The 10 minutes seemed to go by to quickly as the alarm clock started to ring through her subconscious again.  
"Alright I'm up," she moaned as she slowly got up and stretched herself out hearing a couple joints in her shoulders and back pop. Knowing the layout of her apartment like the back of her hand she got ready without even managing to turn the lights on as she let the natural light from outside her window illuminate her living space. Her cat jumped up on the counter as she tried to make herself some cereal.  
"Not now," she said as she set her cat down and finished up her breakfast. As a way of trying to stay healthy she took the stairs instead of the elevator to get to the ground floor of her complex. From their she took public transportation to her work. She let out a sigh once she reached work and plopped down in her little rolling chair to begin her regular work day. Within seconds she heard another rolling chair coming towards her and the chair connected with her's nudging her a bit. She turned around with a smile on her face as she saw a familiar face.  
"Hello there Martin," she greeted her friend. Martin gave her a little side smile and threw her a tiny brown paper bag.

"Vanilla Scone?" she asked.  
"As always," he said.

"I already ate breakfast," she joked with him.  
"You and I both know that anytime is a good time to eat," he told her as she happily took the bag from him. It was a tradition they had. The two had both started off at their work as interns and one day Martin had began to notice how tired and hungry Emma looked and finally asked her about it. At first she hadn't really said anything but then she finally admitted to him how lazy she was and how she always ended up leaving the house in a hurry and forgetting to pack breakfast. Martin then gave her his scone and from then on brought her one every day just in case.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" he asked. She pursed her lips and gave him that _Seriously Martin?_ look.

"You always ask that and I always answer yes," she told him the truth. For some reason her sleeping habits were always questioned about, even stranger's would stop her on the street. She knew she got sleep and yet she still had circles under her eyes and had this tired look about her.  
"Just checking,"

"You wouldn't have to ask if you made a move Marty," One of their colleagues shouted at them. Martin and Emma awkwardly looked at each other and Martin then just silently rolled away back to his desk making Emma laugh to herself.  
"So see you at lunch then?" she asked as she leaned back. Martin leaned back in his chair as well and answered:  
"Mexican?"

"Not really in the mood for Mexican. Italian?" she asked. He shrugged.  
"German?" she suggested.  
"I could go for some Spatzel,"  
"Ja!" she tried joke back in a German accent, as she went back to her work. Everything passed by at the speed of a snail. The job she had was so mundane that she was pretty sure anyone would find it hard to get anything done. That was why to pass the time she was playing tetris online.  
"Oh come on that's not even a word," she heard Martin whisper to a colleague in the cubicle across from him as Emma knew he was playing Scrabble. Finally the lunch hour came and everyone ran for it like the building was on fire.

"So do anything productive?" Emma asked as her and Martin walked to their restaurant of choice.  
"I almost beat Anderson but he got me with winnable,"

"That's not a word," Emma pointed out.  
"I know you see? That's why I am positive online Scrabble is completely meant for idiots who are to lazy to buy the board game,"

"Yet you play it all the time at work?" she reminded him.  
"What else am I supposed to do?" he asked.  
"Work," she answered.  
"Ohhh right," he laughed. Once they reached the restaurant and ordered the two of them chattered on about several random subjects. Like which one was cooler, Marvel or DC? Or would you rather join Starfleet or the Fellowship? All very important questions. After awhile their food came round and they're waitress was suddenly interupted in delivering their food by a man in a bow tie and a tweed jacket.

"No, no,no,no,no,no,NO!" he muttered as he grabbed the plates, threw them in the kitchen, and covered his ears.  
"I suggest you all do the same since there will be a small explosion in three, two-" the man tried to warn them before a explosion shook the room and started a fire in the kitchen. The sound of the explosion made Emma partially deaf as her and Martin went to the exit along with the rest of the customers.

"Who was that?" she asked her friend.  
"Police?" Martin suggested.  
"They suddenly started dressing up as professors then from the 1940's?" she retorted.  
"True," Just then the man in the tweed jacket came out and walked right up to them as he avoided the police, who had arrived minutes after the explosion.  
"Hello sorry that was your food wasn't it? Now not to worry health inspector. As you can see your food was not very satisfactory so please take these two gift cards on my behalf," the man apologized as he gave them two gift cards. He was about to walk off but then he paused and looked back at Emma.  
"You look tired," he pointed out. Emma let out an annoyed sigh.  
"No I don't have insomnia," she snapped at him.  
"That wasn't what I meant stand still for a moment?" he advised as he pulled this odd little flashlight out that had a green light and pointed it in her eyes.  
"Dude back off!" Martin defended her as she flinched away from the bright light. The man stared at her for a moment and then gave her an apologetic look.  
"Right sorry my bad, I'll just be off," he said as he walked off by himself. The duo looked at the strange man and noticed he was muttering to himself. After being interrogated by the police about what happened they walked back to work and finished the rest of their day. Emma then when straight home, ate dinner, caught up with all her TV shows, and then went to sleep. Sleep drifted over her and then she opened her eyes to find herself back in her hospital bed. She looked to her right to find him staring at her. Some people called him Harold Saxon and many other names but she only knew him as the Master

"So...I believe you finally met the Doctor today," he said as he gave her that terrifying smile of his.

**Alright stick with me here guys this is gonna go somewhere I swear but I hope you liked it review if you did and yeah that's it. **


End file.
